Beneath the streets
by ButterflyFirefly
Summary: One day a girl named Ella meets a strange man named captain jack harkness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a fanfiction so please don't hate too much. Please give feedback on how I can improve.**

"Ella get up!" My mom yells loud enough so the neighbors can hear. I force my legs to move and swing myself off the bed. My little sister is sound asleep.

"Marley. Time to get up." I shake her gently.

"One more minute please!" Her pillow is like her cocoon; she never leaves it.

I look down and realize that I slept in my clothes again. I decide to just leave them on. My legs and arms ache and I can taste blood in my mouth. I don't even know how I got this cut. I gaze over at the light peaking through the heavy drapes, I wish I could open them but mom says it's not safe. Today I start a new school; the third in 8 months. I leave my sister to sleep; let mom deal with her. I empty the textbooks from my last school into the trash and grab my backpack. The stairs creak loudly as I walk down. The kitchen looks as dirty and crammed as usual. My mom sits at the table buttering toast.

"You're going to that new school today. What's the principle's name again?" My mom couldn't care less if I went to school.

"Mr. Daimen." Of all the schools I've been to my mom has never met a teacher. Luckily the teachers wouldn't care if I lived in a volcano and was mauled by a wolf each night as long as I went to school.

"Ok well anyway if he wants to meet with me you'll tell him that I can't? And you will not tell any of your friends anything?" My mom goes through this with every new school.

"Don't worry. Bye." I run outside the door.

* * *

I feel as if I was a slave who had been on a ship for 20 days. It feels so good to have the sun on my face and the birds chirping in my ears. The pavement may be cracked and hard but it feels more like home than my own bedroom.

I walk along the street while balancing on the edge of the sidewalk. I used to do this a lot when I was little. Strange I know the memory but I can't feel myself in it. A man running past me at superhuman speed causing me to lose my balance and fall face first on the ground suddenly interrupts my train of thought. Great, more blood. Another man runs after him but stops to yank me up. He wears a long coat and has a smile that could light up a planet.

"You may want to go the other way Miss." Is all he manages to say before continuing to run. I don't know why but I run after him. Why am I doing this? I don't know him, and that gun could be dangerous. But yet, I run without a second thought.

He runs into the park rushing through the swings and dodging little kids. I am not so graceful. I run over a kid and fall onto the swings. Someone picks me up. I turn to look and see that it's the man who was being chased. His teeth are sharp as fangs and they bite into my neck. Pain spreads through my body so quickly that I cannot move a muscle without screeching. Suddenly I am dropped and the long coat man stands above me. I look beside me and the fanged man is dead.

"You killed him!"

"Yes I did. Now I'm going to give you this needle, which will help with the poison. You'll need to come to my lab to be fully cured though." The needle pokes into my skin and I am immediately relieved.

"No way am I coming with you. I don't even know you!" I try to get up but my body is too weak. He holds me down with one hand gently placed on my chest. His eyes look so sad; they are filled with so much pain.

"Sorry but you have no choice. That needle also has a sleeping pill in it so you won't cause any trouble. I'll just bring you to my lab to get the needle and I'll bring you home." I should feel scared of him but I'm not. I can slowly feel myself slipping out of consciousness.

"Who are you?" Are the last words I utter.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I blank out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! Here's chapter 2**

* * *

"Ella? Is your name Ella?" A male voice echoes through my ears. The room slowly comes into focus. I'm lying on a hard metal bed and a man in a lab coat stands above me.

"Where am I? Where's Captain Jack? Wait, how do you know my name?" I realize that I'm in my underwear, my scars and bruises are showing. I try to cover it with my arms. They are forced off of me though when the doctor guy puts disinfectant on my wounds.

"You mean me? And you can call me Jack, we're quite informal around here." Jack walks through a doorway into the lab. "And as to where you are: this is Torchwood, we hunt aliens that fall through the rift into Cardiff." He plucks a strand of brown hair away from my face.

"And I'm Owen. Luckily I caught you in time, the guy that bit you had some pretty poisonous venom." Owen places his hand on my leg. "Those are some pretty serious cuts are bruises, how did you get them."

"So you guys hunt aliens? Like real proper aliens? Wow you guys are mad! What happened to that thing that bit me?" I purposely ignore Owen's question.

"He's in the torchwood morgue." Jack sits down on the mat beside me. "Now I think you're well enough to answer this: why didn't you listen to what I say and turn around. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to run after a stranger?"

"Yes, they also told me not to let a stranger drug me and take me to their lab but I think I failed there to." I can see that Jack wants a serious answer. "I just felt like I could trust you. When I saw you it felt like a _deja vous." _Jack gets up.

"Well now that you're here, want to see the rest of the hub?" I jump up to follow him through the doorway.

* * *

I walk up a ramp and follow Jack. The hub is enormous and vast. Jack leads me to two an Asian women working on a computer.

"This is Toshiko Sato, computer genius and supermodel." Toshiko turns around grinning.

"You wish Jack." She reaches out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Ella right?" I haven't shook someone's hand in a while.

I suddenly hear a loud bang followed by Owen screaming "sorry." Tosh gazes over at him then back at me. I can tell that she loves him but is too scared to tell him.

"Yeah Ella, wow that is some high tech equipment!" Jack waves at me to move on so I follow him.

* * *

Jack leads me to A woman with Black hair and a surprisingly large gap between her teeth. She's in some sort of police training room where they fire guns into paper cut outs.

"This is Gwen Cooper." Gwen's eyes seem bloodshot and she looks like she's been up all night working.

"Hey, how's the bite. Jack told me you got pretty beaten up by that guy."

"It's good, healing, is there anyone else on the team?" Jack pops in right away.

"Yes, I saved the best for last."

* * *

"Ianto Jones, coffee man and driver!" He points to a youngish man in a fancy suit standing near a coffee machine. Ianto is the most sad looking. I can tell he's been through a lot but has never told anyone.

"Thank you, Sir. Nice to meet you M'am." I've never had anyone bow down to me, it feels really good. An alarm sounds through the hub and Jack runs out of the room.

"I'll be back."

"So Ianto, why does torchwood need a coffee boy?" I can see he seems a little offended.

"Well when you're fighting aliens at any hour of the day you need something to give you a kick." He hands me some coffee. "Jack told me to let you try a special brew." I put the boiling liquid to my lips. I feel like I am in heaven. I have never tasted something so good! Jack comes back with his jacket on and my clothes, oh yeah I've been walking in my underwear around the hub. Why am I not embarrassed?

"I thought maybe you'd want to go outside. But you may want to put some clothes on, it's chilly."

* * *

Jack leads me to a piece of pavement in the middle of the hub. He picks me up and stands me on it. Before I have a chance to say anything the pavement is moving.

"We're going to hit the ceiling!"

"No we aren't!" As soon as Jack says that a hole in the ceiling opens up and we go through it. Suddenly we're in the middle of cardiff with the millenium centre staring is right in the face.

"Convenient place to put a piece of pavement that moves."

* * *

I sit in the park near my house with Jack.

"So why did you show me the hub and everything?" My breath freezes as soon as it comes out of my mouth.

"Not many humans get a chance to see alien life. We're all so caught up in our little problems that we forget about this planet that we live on." He stops and stares at me with eyes that seem to be over a hundred years. "When I see someone fall I usually don't stop to help them up. But when I saw you it was different. When you were in the sun you seem to make the most of it. You payed attention to the cracks in the pavement and every little blade of grass, you look as if you were new to this world." He stops to look at his clock. "Your parents might be worried, you should go home." I try to get up but I suddenly feel dizzy. Jack catches me.

"What's happening?"

"I'm sorry but when you wake up tomorrow you're not going to remember any of this. I wish I could let you but I can't. You're just a teenager, I don't want you to be scared of aliens killing you on the street. Go back and live a normal life for me."

"But I can't go back to the real world after all of this. That thing that bit me was from a whole different world!" Tears start forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry but you need to forget, that kind of knowledge can make a person dangerous."

"Well you have it."

"I know, I am dangerous."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Please review and give feedback!**

* * *

"Ella? ELLA!?." I'm shaken awake by Marley. "Oh Ella I'm sorry!" I gaze down to the bruises on my arms. "I must have broke my harness! Oh god I'm such a monster!" Tears start flowing down her face.

"Don't worry, it's my fault. I forgot to put your harness." I burry my face in her chest. "Today's Monday so we'll make it count." She looks up at me confused.

"Ella today's Tuesday. Yesterday was Monday, remember? You went to school for the first time. How was it?"

"Oh yeah." It feels like a whole day of my life has just been re-written. I look down at my leg. There's a little bandage. I peel it off. Under it is a puncture mark. Funny, I don't remember being vaccinated.

* * *

I am corned by my mom as I enter the kitchen.

"Your teachers said you weren't at school yesterday! Can't you understand how hard it is for me to let you go to school without anyone knowing about us. I try my best for you and your sister and all you do is backstab me!" She slams a plate on the floor and storms out.

"You didn't go to school yesterday! What were you doing?" Marley picks this time to interrupt the awkward silence.

"I can't remember. I think I wasn't feeling well so I just sat in the park." I try to access the memory but it feels like a sticker on top of the real one. "Well I'd better go to school today." I give her a kiss on the forehead and walk out the door.

* * *

My head still throbs from being hit last night but I'm used to it. I balance along the pavement just as I did when I was little. Suddenly my body convulses and I fall to the ground. I look up but no one is there. I don't know why I fell. It feels like this has happened before, _something pushed me_. No it can't be. I pull myself up and keep walking.

The school building looms in front of me. Here we go again. Another bunch of stupid ass people taking classes from shitty teachers. A bunch of children stare at me. A teacher walks out smiling and coming towards me.

"Ella! So good to finally see you. You weren't at school yesterday. Everything alright?" Her gaze lingers on my bruises and cuts.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just sick yesterday."

"Well I'll walk you to your first class."

I arrive at a class filled with boisterous children and a pissed off teacher. "Class please calm down!" She straitens her glasses. "We have a new classmate: Ella Mccarthy. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. I am Mrs Dawson" She gestures towards an empty desk. I start to walk but she stops me with her hand. She presses her face close to mine and just sniffs me. Her eyes seem red for a brief moment and she regains her composure while the rest of the class laughs uncontrollably. Great another "wacko." I plop myself into the chair and someone taps me on the back.

"Wow you're the first student who's every been sniffed by a teacher. You have some special cologne or what?" Says a Crimson haired girl with a tongue ring.

"No. I don't know why she sniffed me."

"Hunny that was a rhetorical question. Were you homeschooled or something cause you don't seem accustomed to social rules." She pulls out a pack of gum and offers me a piece. I reach and grab it.

"Thanks. And I actually have been to a lot of schools. I just never made many friends so I never learned these '''social rules''' that you speck of." The gum tastes like apple pie. "This tast-"

"Class please be quiet!" Is what interrupts me. The teacher writes down some verbs and adjectives. When she turns around from the blackboard her gaze is immediately on me. Her eyes turn red again and she continues to write more verbs.

After an hour of copying sentences the bell finally rings. I rush out the door with the Crimson haired girl following me. I am just about to enter my next class when she grabs my arm. Reflexes kick in and I end up punching her.

"I'm so sorry!" I rush to help her up. "I have really quick reflexes."

"It's ok! Don't worry about it! I was going to give you my number. Thats another social rule: _If you make a friend you give them your_ _number_." She writes with a pen her number and name. _Echo Lake - 07700 900461. _Wow I made a friend.

* * *

The next class was math. I didn't make any friends there or in any other classes. I did, however, make a friend at lunch. She's from the elementary school and her name is Cameron. After school I walk outside with her. All the other kids are being picked up by their parents. Suddenly she looks around and smiles.

"There's my uncle Ianto!" _Ianto, _where have I heard that name before. It's a vague vision in the back of my mind. The man is in a suit and is holding a coffee mug. _Suit. Coffee._ Those words burn inside my mind. "See you tomorrow!" She runs off and hugs him.

* * *

I don't want to go back home so I just wander around town. Slowly the sky gets darker and stars start to peek out. People go into their wam safe houses and hug their families, the others -like me- wander the streets aimlessly. Waiting for a purpose. Waiting for something to sweep them off their feet and show them the universe. I walk past the millenium centre. I stop and gaze at it, expecting something to jump out. But nothing does.

I look out at the stars again. I wonder if on one of the planets orbiting one of those tiny balls of light there's another world like this one: one where people sit around a table and tell people how their day went. One where people watch boxes with moving images on them to pass the time. One where people wear makeup and clothes because they can't stand to look at the way they were originally made. Those stars are already dead. Only their echo burns in the night. That's what I am, an echo.

I pass by pubs and stores that are starting to close. I walk past an alleyway, inside is someone familiar: _Mrs Dawson my teacher. _I should feel relieved that it is her, but I don't. The gaze in her eyes is almost rabid. Her neck is covered in scales and blood drips from her mouth. I run out into the streets hoping that there is people there. But no, only me and this creature that used to be my teacher. She can't be real. Creepy alien creatures don't exist. She lunges towards me. I barely dodge her.

She pins me down. The blood from her mouth drips on me and stings against my skin. This is definitely real. I punch her with my hand and force her off of me. I get up and run aimlessly away from her.

My ear drums pound. My lungs burn. I cannot keep running like this. I run through Rhoald Dahl pass and stop in front of the water pillar. Why am I stopping here? There's nothing here! But my mind tells me that help is here. The creature runs closer and closer to me and I cringe anticipating an attack. Suddenly out of thin air a man in a _long coat_ holding a gun shoots her dead in between the eyes. She drops to the ground.

I stare up at him and my mind explodes in a cacophony:

_Jack Harkness. _

_Gwen Cooper. _

_Toshiko Sato. _

_Owen Harper. _

_Ianto Jones. _

_Hub._

_Aliens. _

_Torchwood._

I fall and he catches me in his arms.

"Jack, I remember."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"I can remember everything. You made me forget." I choke as Jack rubs my back. "What was that thing. That thing that used to be my teacher!" My face brims with tears. "What did it want from me! I never did anything!"

"I don't know Ella. But I'm not going to let her get you!" My reflection is blurred in his eyes. "I'll bring you back to the hub and Owen can check that thing out. You're also going to need a new teacher." This causes me to giggle.

I get up and Jack, the creature, and I step onto the pavement and descend into the hub. The immense room swallows me whole, I become a little speck in this underground universe. The flashing of computer screens and clicking of buttons replaces my fear with wonder. The rusting metal and cracked glass seems to be a perfect accessory to this dramatic entrance.

"Well I thought we got rid of you!" Owen rushes over to greet me. "Whoa! what the hell is that thing!" He pokes the creature with a pair of tongs from his lab coat.

"That thing used to be my teacher!" Owen's expression suddenly changes from Disgust to shock.

"Well that's not how I remember school." Gwen chimes in as she walks into the hub.

"Better get your teacher to the lab."

* * *

After hours of poking, picking, ripping, and slicing, Owen still knew hardly anything about Mrs Dawson.

"What I can make out is that this started by a parasite crawling into the nose and through to the brain. The alien slowly attacked the brain and took over the host's body little by little. They are a close race; when you see one there should be more near. Maybe the reason she sniffed you was because she smelled an alien on you? We should give you a c.a.t. scan." Owen puts away his tools and washes the blood off his hands.

"But I don't want my brain scanned!" I whine incessantly.

"Don't worry, this is a new kind of technology. I just press this button and it shows me everything in your noggin'." He presses the button and an image of my brain appears on the screen. "No parasite there. Maybe you know someone with a parasite? I'll run brain scans with Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Jack." Owen sticks the alien in a freezer chamber. "Well now down to business: 1. That's a big bruise on your face. 2. You beat the retcon huh?"

"To answer your questions: yes that is a big bruise. And what's retcon?" Jack jumps in to answer this one.

"Retcon is the drug we give to people who find out of torchwood by accident. Some people are clever enough to trick the drug. Like you!" His face expression turns to something more sad. "How did you get that bruise?"

"When the creature attacked me." I can tell that they don't buy my lie.

"Ella, do you want to come see the morgue?" Jack seems anxious to get me out of the room.

"Sounds a bit morbid, but, sure I'll come." I follow him down a flight of stairs and a few hallways. We enter a room with drawers the size of bodies all over the walls. "Wow this is so cool!" I open one of the coffins. It's empty.

"Yeah, we keep a lot of aliens there." He is silent for a few moments and puts his hand on mine. "Ella, this bruise is older then an hour ago. You've had it for at least 4 hours. Is everything alright?" Jack grabs my arm looking distressed. "You can tell us anything you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. Don't worry. I actually got it during ballet. I didn't want to say ballet at first because I thought you would all laugh at me. I fell while trying to do a _fondue. _Don't worry I'm perfectly fine!" That was the best lie I ever told. They seem to except it!

"Alright, well Mrs Twinkle toes, you'd better get home before your parents go mad!." Jack starts laughing. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

Jack and I walk through Cardiff. Stores are dark and only the lonely walk the streets.

"So are you going to retcon me again?" Jack's gaze stays straight ahead.

"No, don't worry. We need to find this parasite though. Has any of your friends been acting weird lately?" Jack continues to walk ahead of me at a faster pace.

"No. But can you slow down!" I grab him and he stops. "Why are you in such a hurry!"

"I need to get you home before your mom completely freaks out, and I'm scared for you. You're just a 15 year old girl. You should not be dealing with this. You should be watching tv, eating chips, and going shopping with snobby rich girls." He pauses. "When all of this is done I want you to turn away from us and never look back. Because if you grow up in torchwood you will always be targeted with the truth. You will hate this world for the lies it gave you. But right now, you, an innocent teen, you should turn around and go live a nice peaceful life." We approach my house. "Come to the hub after school and we'll look more into this parasite thing."

"Jack, I never lived a normal life. And I never will. But thanks for trying to help." I smile and my breath freezes. "See you tomorrow captain Jack Harkness!" I run through the door of my house.

* * *

"Hey Ella! How was school?" Marley sits at the kitchen table doing homework.

"It was fun. Is mom home?" Marley's smile drops to a frown.

"No, she left a few hours ago and hasn't come back." She starts drawing harts and circles on her paper to avoid my gaze.

"Well it's late. Let's go to bed." I tickle her until she screams. We walk up the stairs together and enter our room. I lay her down and strap her harnesses on. "I'm sure mom will be home in the morning. Now go to sleep. Remember that story that mom used to tell us? That beneath the streets there were monsters that would come eat us if we didn't fall asleep right away?" Marley nods giggling. "Well they'll come if you don't go to sleep now!" I kiss her on the head and she drifts into sleep.

I cannot sleep though. My mind is racing at a thousand miles per hour. All I can think of is everything that happened today. I never want to turn away from torchwood; but, yet, I wish I'd never met them. I wish I could just erase the past day and live it over. I wish I could rewrite my whole existence. I wish I wasn't born in Portugal. I wish my mom hadn't decided to come to Cardiff and endanger all of our lives. I wish my sister was healthy. I wish I could just go back into the womb and live a whole new life tomorrow. But no. I can never erase these terrible things. I let these thoughts slowly rock me into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ella! Wake up!" Marley yells in my ear. I slowly open my eyes look around the room. Everything seems normal and Marley didn't break her harness.

"What! What is it?" I gaze at my watch. "It's 4am! Why are you waking me at this time!" I suddenly see that tears are streaming down her face. I look around to see if there's any danger. None. I then proceed to check myself for bruises or pains. All clear.

"I have these really weird dreams, and I feel like my head is going to burst open!" She collapses to the ground and I rush to her side. Her pink nightgown is drenched in sweat and he hair is plastered to her face. "It hurts so much!"

"I'll get you some painkillers, wait here." I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen. I reach into the cabinet and crab an advil. My feet echo loudly through the house as I go back to our room. "Here." I force her to swallow 3 and she begins to calm down. My sister has been getting these surprise headaches a lot lately. I wish I could take her to a doctor but my mom says it's not safe.

"Thank you Ella. You're such a great sister." She falls asleep immediately. I cannot sleep anymore so I sit awake thinking about torchwood and Captain Jack. He thinks I have a normal life. He knows nothing about me. I wish I could tell him, but my mother has trusted me with this secret our whole life. If the wrong people found out we would disappear.

I still cannot believe that aliens really do exist. All my life I had thought that aliens were just a story to make us feel less alone in this universe. But no, they are real. So many possibilities have opened up. This warm feeling of meaning slowly puts me to sleep.

* * *

Ever since I gained this new perspective on the universe my orios are starting to look like saturn. I scoop my spoon into my cereal and disrupt their orbit. My mom gives me a glance of death telling me to hurry up.

"Ella, your school is having some sort of dance on Saturday, I told them you would go. You need to interact with people and make them believe that we are just another run of the mill family." My mom spreads a knife with butter across her toast.

"Alright I'll go."

"Can I go?" Marley chips in. My mom turns around still glaring.

"You know you can't. You're not even healthy enough to go to school let alone dance. You'll stay home as usual." My sister's smile drops to a frown. I hate to see her like this: sick, worthless, and depressed. But I don't know what else to do.

"Well I'd better get to school." I give Marley a kiss on the head and run out the door.

* * *

As I walk along the sidewalk people give me strange looks. I look at myself to see if I have something on my face or if I'm dressed weirdly. But no, I look like I could blend into the crowd perfectly. But still people stare at me. If I come to close they flare their nostrils and smirk. I know I'm hallucinating, I just didn't get enough sleep that's all. I run quickly to my school avoiding eye contact.

I pass Echo in the halls and she stops me with her hand. "Thought you'd try to escape me huh? Well you can't, once you're friends with me you will be forever." She gives me a possessed grin and pats me on the back. "Are you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Yes, but my mom is forcing me to go. She wants me to interact with more human beings." Echo laughs at this. She begins to talk but is shoved over by a boy who looks about 16.

"Watch it loser." He spits at her and glances over to me. "Well I see you found one friend." He looks disgusted at the sight of me. He walks away without another explanation.

"Who was that?" Echo's eyes seem filled with sadness.

"Just some Jerk who thinks that because I made a mistake in grade 9 that I am now a loser who will never amount to anything."

"What happened?" I see Echo turn away.

"Doesn't matter. But anyway we should hang out some time. But now we'd better get to class." I nod and she walks away.

I slowly make my way in the opposite direction to my English class. A burly 56 year old male with a face that will never smile is standing at the board writing dates and places down on the map. We all take our seats.

"Well class as you all know Mrs Dawson quit due to family troubles so I will be your permanent teacher. My name is Mr Kingston. I thought it would be fun to start off by reading an article in the newspaper. This happened a few nights ago. Apparently a few people saw a person transform into a demonic monster with scales." This causes me to sit up. It sounds like the creature that used to be Mrs Dawson that I fought. "These creatures have been spotted throughout history and play a keen role in the history of Cardiff. Everyone knows of the Earthquake in 2005 that cause mass cracks in the cement? Well there was another one about 100 years ago. It was not as serious but the people directly near it became insane and people have written accounts of them turning into ravenous beasts. Of course this was a long time ago and those people must have been hallucinating because they do not exist. They are a legend but a fascinating one at that." This can't be possible. I need to show Jack this.

"Mr Kingston? I'm sorry but I forgot to mention to the school that I have a dentist appointment in 10 minutes so I need to leave. May I have a copy of the newspaper so I may study at home?" I don't wait for him to answer. I grab a paper and rush out the door. He chases after me yelling something about checking out but I ignore him and leave the school.

* * *

I travel down the streets at a fast speed. People glare at me when I run. I walk passed Roald Dahl plass. I decide to try the main entrance instead of the lift. I walk through the door of the tiny office where Ianto stands inside.

"Welcome to tourist inf- Ella!" He looks up from the book he's reading. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day. You're supposed to be at school." He pushes a hidden button and the wall opens. "Well you might as well go in." I walk down a dark stone hallway and enter the hub where everyone is busy at work. Jack looks over at me.

"What are you doing here Ella? You're supposed to be at school." He glances at the newspaper in my hand.

"You're the second person to ask me that in that past 5 minutes. And before you ask what this paper is it's an article about something that might interest you." I hand it over to him. He scans it with his eyes and a grim covers his face.

"That's it! 100 years ago people began going crazy and turning into monsters. That was because an alien parasite slipped through the cardiff rift. And now in this modern day there has been another infection. The people infected search for the queen of their race. They will sniff and gather around people in close contact with them."

"Yeah. People have been giving me strange looks and sniffing me. But I don't know a queen of an alien race."

"Maybe it's one of your friends? Teachers? Family?"

"Perhaps, it could be someone from my school. There's a dance on saturday. If I go there and let them seek me out you can grab them and kill them, you can chaperone the dance."

"Alright."

Owen walks in. "Jack, I found some information on how the creature infects the host. It attaches to the brain and slowly starts to attack the person." He hands Jack the autopsy report, glances at me and leaves.

"Thanks Owen."

"JACK! We have rift energy." Tosh rushes in. "I think it's more of that alien parasite."

"Well Ella. Want to do some alien hunting?" Jack reaches out his hand.

"You know I do!"


End file.
